For the Love of Ann!
by Gamergirl87
Summary: Jack loves Ann, but he makes a mistake. Find out what happens!


### For the Love of Ann!

  
**Disclaimer:**I do not own Harvest Moon or anything related to it!  
  
**Author's Note:** This one is short compared to my other fanfic because I wrote this first. If you like this, you might consider reading my other fanfics! Please do not use this on any website or message boards thanks!  
  


It was a sunny morning at Mineral Village. I had just woken up and was very tired. Waking up at 6 AM everyday gets to be very hard and I end up falling asleep most of the day anyways. Today I had slept in until 10 AM, and as I walked outside I realized it was a harvesting day.  


As I looked out on my fields, I saw I had 10 fields of potatoes and 5 fields of cabbage to harvest. "This will take all day!" , I thought to myself. It was also Ann's birthday, and me being her boyfriend, I had to go to her party at 6!  


I got to work quickly, and by the time it was noon, I had harvested half of the field, so I had only 7 more fields to go. As I pulled the vegetables out of the ground, I got very hungry and decided to save some for later. I finished harvesting at 1:00, and realized my animals still needed tending!  


I walked into the barn, and fed all my cows and sheep, talked to them, brushed them, and milked/sheared them. Then I went into the chicken coop and collected eggs and fed them. I played with my dog for a little then brushed my horse and rode it around the fields a few times. By then it was 3, and I still had to get Ann a present! I stopped by the blacksmith, who had just finished my bracelet I had specially ordered. I picked it up and took it to the supermarket to get it wrapped.  
  
"Hello Jack," said Jeff, the owner of the supermarket, "and what will you be needing today?"  
"I just need to get this bracelet wrapped for Ann, it's her birthday today," I responded.  
"Oh is it? Well sure, it'll cost 100G." He said as he wrapped it.  
"There you go, have a nice day Jeff." I said as I started toward the door with my newly wrapped gift.  
"Same to you Jack!" he answered.  


I walked down Mineral Town's brick roads towards the Inn, where Ann and her father lived. The party was to be held there, and I was very nervous walking towards it. Before I knew it, I was at the door. I opened it slowly, and tried to calm myself down. I always got nervous in front of Ann, maybe because I liked her so much. I walked in and all of Ann's friends were there. It was not a big party, but Karen, Elli, Maria, Popuri, Ann's dad, Rick, Cliff and I were there. I gave Ann her present.  
  
"Oh thank you Jack!" She said, as she gave me a hug.  
"Oh it's no problem, I got it specially made for you, I know you like jewelery." I answered.  
"Well now that everyone's arrived, how about we have some cake!" Said Ann's dad.  


Everyone sat down at a long table, and Ann's dad cut cake and passed to each one. Ann blew out her candles, and we all dug into the cake. The cake was delicious, as usual. Ann and her dad were gourmet cooks since they owned the Inn, they had the best food in all the country.  
  
"Wow this is delicious!" I complemented Ann's dad.  
"Thank you, it's a home recipe!" He responded, blushing a little from the complement.  


I continued eating, and soon we had all finished. Everyone started chatting for a little about how their businesses and social life were doing. Then the party was almost over.  
  
"Everyone, thank you for coming! It was really nice of you all!" Ann said.  
"Thanks for inviting us!" Everyone replied.  


I started towards the door to go home, when I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
"Yeah?" I asked, turning around to see who was there.  
"Hi Jack...." said Ann, looking a little embarassed.  
"What is it, is something wrong?" I asked... feeling a little confused.  
"No, nothings wrong! Well, maybe since you forgot about my special birthday walk you promised me!" She replied, seeming a little disappointed that I had forgotten all about it.  
"Oh, Ann I'm so sorry! It completely slipped my mind! Well, shall we go then?" I said, feeling a little depressed.  
"Yes, that'd be nice." she answered, seeming a little cheered up.  


We walked to the beach arm in arm, and started onto the soft sand. We took off our shoes so we wouldn't get sand in them, and walked just out of the water's reach. The whole time I was thinking how nice it was to be alone with Ann. Her father was a little over-protective, and rarely ever let Ann go with any boys alone. We continues walking in silence, I was a little shy, even though Ann had been my girlfriend for a year.  
  
"So...how did you like the present I gave you." I asked her.  
"I loved it. It was very sweet of you." she replied, blushing a little.  
"I'm glad to hear that. So how has the Inn been doing, business wise?" I asked, trying to make small talk.  
"It's been doing ok, not many people come here this time of year, but in later this season it'll be great." she answered. "So Jack, you said you wanted to talk to me about something?"  
"I did?" I asked, I guess I forgot..  
"Yes you did! You seem to be very forgetful lately. That's what I wanted to talk to YOU about! First you forgot about this walk, then what you wanted to talk about! You also forgot that today is ALSO our year anniversary, guess that doesn't matter though does it?" she asked hotly.  
"Ann, I'm sorry. A lot has been on my mind! What with the farm and all, I had been waiting for harvesting which was today, and I guess I'm a little tired. My farms in debt, I might lose it if I can't pay 50,000G by the end of summer, then what do you think will happen? I'll have to leave!" I answered, getting a little selfish.  
"You'll leave! How could you just leave and forget about me?" she said, tears starting to form.  
"Ann, that's not what I meant. But I would have to leave, I'd never forget about you though. How could I forget about you! I would have no choice though, where would I stay if I don't make that money? I couldn't live in the Inn forever!" I said, and I pushed her down... I didn't know what came over me.  
She looked up at me, with sorrow in her eyes. "How could you!" She ran towards the Inn.  
"ANN! Stop please Ann, stop!" I screamed, I was near tears also.  


She didn't stop, she just ignored me and ran home. I saw her enter the house and fall to the ground crying. I looked through the window and saw her father's face. He looked so enraged. He opened the door.  
  
"Jack, you will NEVER see my daughter again." he screamed.  


I ran home, I couldn't take it. I had to leave. I packed up my things, putting all my clothing and house items in a large bag. I tied it to my horse, and sat my dog in it's seat on the horse's back. I took the fish and let them go in the river, I ripped out all the plants. I opened up the chicken coop and put them all in a cage. I led the cows and sheep, and carried the chickens to Yodel Farm and put them in the extra barn with a note saying..  
  
_"Dear Barley,  
Thank you for all your help with the animals. I'm afraid I must leave urgently, and would like you to care for these animals. Please do not sell them, for I may be back someday.  
Jack"_  


I ran back to the farm and got on my horse. I rode through the town and onto the small country road heading towards the beach. I bought a ticket for the next ferry, and left at 1 AM. I sailed away from Mineral Village, and watched it become smaller and smaller, until it disappeared. I slunk down against the side of the boat, and cried softly to myself. I had ruined my life, I had ruined everything that meant so much to me. Ann hated me and I couldn't stand it, I wrote a letter.  
  
_"Ann,  
It's me Jack. You don't need to worry about me anymore, because as I write this, I am already on a steamer heading towards the city. I know you probably don't care, but I love you. I'm sorry that I pushed you, I don't know what came over me. I was just so angry, no one understands me. I love you so much, and you didn't understand that. There's nothing I can say to patch things up now that you and your father hate me, my life isn't worth living. I will live in the city now, maybe find a job or something... But I will always remember you.  
Jack"  
_

I folded the note up, and put it in an envelope. I handed it to the steamer captain, and asked him to deliver it to Ann, who worked at the Inn. He agreed, only after I paid him 100G. I sat down again, staring over the boat rail, looking down at the water...  
  


I walked into the city streets, staring up at awe at all the tall skyscrapers. I had never been to the city, I had lived in suburbs and the country, but never a city. I had only 20,000G, my life's savings. I walked up to a small apartment complex and asked for the nicest, yet cheapest I could. I got a small 4 roomed apartment, 5000G a year. It had a small kitchen/dining room, family room, bathroom and bedroom. It was beautifully decorated, I knew I'd find a way to be happy here, without Ann. Ann and I had always planned on getting married and moving to the city. I started seeing mirages of Ann and I standing there in that same apartment, with two small sons playing in the family room. The images vanished, and I slunk onto the couch. I needed a job, so I ran down to the local corner store and bought a paper. I looked in the job section, and found a nice paying job at a factory, where I would put things in boxes. It paid 1000G a month, which was very high for a job like that.  


I called the number on the bottom of the ad, and got myself an interview. I went to the office building, and entered a room. They asked me some questions.  
  
"So Jack, have you ever done any heavy work?" they asked.  
"Yes, I used to be a farmer, I had to carry around heavy boxes of vegetables and dairy products." I answered, trying to sound intelligent.  
"Good good. Have you any experience with machines?" they asked.  
"Yes, I had a few machines to turn eggs into mayonnaise, milk into cheese, they had to be cleaned a lot...." I answered, knowing full well that was not what they needed to know.  
"I see. Well, Jack, seems you have some good qualifications. Start work tomorrow at 8:00, be here no earlier and no later than that!" they said.  


I almost did a backflip in the office, I was so happy! I walked back to my small apartment and had a quick dinner. I didn't have to wake up until 7, an hour later then back at the farm. I began to like the city more and more.  


A few weeks passed, my job was very simple. I had to take cans of soup off a conveyor belt, pack them in boxes and seal the boxes, carry several over to a truck, load them in, then start again. The pay was wonderful, I had already received 2 months wages! I was living a good life, able to pay all my bills with my simple job, and a promotion was coming my way. I entered the factory one early morning, and the boss took me aside.  
  
"Jack, you are doing a **wonderful**, and I emphasize that, job. How would you feel about becoming the supervisor of the packing section? The pay will double a month, so you will get 2000G a month, and you will have to supervise the packing and pack some things yourself. The hours are 8:00 AM to 3:00 PM! Will you take it?" They asked.  
"Yes of course! Thank you!" I said, going home.  


I was so happy. This was a dream job. As I entered my apartment, the door was ajar. I got nervous. My house had been robbed before, but the door was never left open. I walked in cautiously, and picked up my baseball bat that I hid in case of emergency. I heard something crash in the kitchen and ran in. A person with long firy hair was crouched on the ground picking up shards from a broken dish. I raised my bat to hit them on the head, when the turned around.  
  
"JACK! What on earth are you doing!" Said the stranger.  
"Ann! What are you doing here?" I said, my heart skipping a beat as I learned it was Ann.  
"I was here to visit you. You have done well I see." she said.  
"Yes, I have a nice paying job, and I love my life here." I responded.  
"Jack, you know why I'm here." She said.  
"No, I don't know what you are talking about." I said, acting like I didn't, although I knew full well.  
"Jack you do. We need you at Mineral Village, we need your farm. They are going to tear it down and put a factory there, and it will pollute the country and it will all be YOUR fault." she said, accusing me.  
"What do you mean MY fault. Your the one who forced me out! I'm not going back, and that's final. I would never go back to that boring town." I responded coldly.  
"Jack, what are you saying," she said, tears forming, "boring? Is that what your whole life there was? Boring?! How can you stand there telling me that. I thought you loved me, yet you are telling me, that I'M boring?" she said.  
"I did love you, but I'm over that." I said. I was lying through my teeth, I loved her with all my heart.  
"That can't be true, that letter you sent me... you said you loved me, you were devoted to me, yet you refuse to tell it to my face?" she said, starting to cry.  


I did the only thing I could, I took her in my arms and embraced her like I used to. We stood there for who knows how long, just holding each other in our arms.  
  
"I-I..I do love you. I just couldn't say it to you. You make me so nervous when I'm around you, my stomach gets butterflies.." I said, opening my heart to her.  
"Oh Jack! I get them too!" She kissed me on the cheek, and I turned bright red.  
"I can't go back though, I love my life here." I said, trying not to break the mood.  
"I understand that, but you needn't go forever. You just need to make 50,000G , then we can pay that money to a reserve, and get it turned into a forest or something!" She said, trying to convince me.  
"Well... maybe for a little. But Ann... I have something to ask. I was going to ask you on the beach that night, but I chickened out. So I said I forgot..." I said shyly.  
"Jack, I'm sorry about that... I forced you to do what you did. I was asking for it!" she said.  


I got down on my knee, and took a small velvet box from my pocket and opened it up. It was a diamond ring, I held it up to her.  
  
"Ann, will you be my wife?" I asked.  
Taking the box, the said, "oh yes Jack! I will!" She cried and hugged me as I stood up.  


That was the happiest day of my life. We decided to have the wedding at Mineral Village, and we took the next steamer home. I went to Yodel farm first, and saw Barley had taken good care of my animals, and gladly gave them back. I led them to their barns and coops, then I took Ann in my arms and kissed her.   
  
"Jack, I love you." She said to me.  
"I love you!" I responded, hugging her again.  
  


We went to the Inn, and told Ann's father the news. He was angry at first, but then overjoyed. I bought some seeds from the supermarket, and planted them. Ann and I got married on Winter 10th. We stayed at the farm for 3 more years. We had one son named Matthew, who was 2 years old. I had made over 500,000G from the farm. I decided it was time to talk to Ann.  
  
"Ann, we have thousands of dollars. What would you think about moving back to the city?" I asked her one night at dinner.  
Ann dropped her fork. "To the city? That place is filthy, I don't want Matthew or any other child of mine growing up there!"  
I spooned some potatoes into my mouth, and swallowed. "But Ann, that was always our dream! We have enough money!"  
"It's not about the money, it's about the enviroment! It's too dangerous, I will have none of it!" She said, taking a sip of wine.  
"Well then Ann, how about a nice home in the suburbs? I'm tired of farm life, I need something new. There is this wonderful small community near the city. There are blue ribbon schools, wonderful churches, malls, and other things! We could move into a neighborhood where there are other small children, Matthew would have a wonderful childhood there!" I said, hoping to persuade her.  
"Well, but I love the farm. I couldn't move away from my father!" she said.  
"Ann," I said in a calm voice, "will you depend on your father forever? Is it he who makes your living, or is it I? Who has made all the money to buy you the latest clothing, and support our son? It was me! Your father, yes he is a part of your life, but he will not be your little daddy forever!"  
"That is true.. I never thought of it that way. Well, let us go to this suburb you speak of tomrrow, and look at homes." she said.  


That night we went to sleep, and awoke early the next morning. We left Matthew with Ann's dad, and took the steamer to the city. We took a train out to the suburb, and got off and went to the nearest real estate office.   
  
"Excuse me, m'am." I said to the secretary.  
"Yes what do you need assistance with?" she responded.  
"We are looking to buy a house, we have one son, and plan on having more." I said, while winking at Ann.  
"Well, here is Mrs. Jolly, she will show you around." she said, as a young woman came out.  
"Hello, I'm Mrs. Jolly, but call me Molly!" She said.  
"Ok, Molly, show us your finest homes." I said.  
"Oh, no problem!" she said, walking to her car.  


We drove around small neighborhoods, looking at large houses, small houses, two stories, one stories, even three stories! None felt homey enough. Then we came to one medium sized house. It had two floors, four bedrooms, a large kitchen, a beautiful hall and dining room, a living room and a family room! Ann fell in love, and so did I. It was 100,000G, which we could easily afford.  
  
"We'll take it!" I exclaimed.  
"Very nice choice, very nice. You'll just need to fill out some paperwork, then it'll be yours!" she said.  


We took a few hours to fill out the papers, then paid Molly in full. We took a boat back to Mineral Village, and packed up our furniture, personal items, and even animals! We had decided to buy some land that surrounded the house, since the house was not in a neighborhood. We had 2 acres of land, and planned on raising animals. We moved there in the Spring, and bought furniture and things. The home was beautiful.  


Matthew made many new friends, and attended the finest school. Jack and Ann spent their days raising crops and animals. Although Jack said he was tired of the farming life, after a year of just animals, he missed farming, and bought an acre of farmland. They made much money from farming, and lived out their life in full joy. Ann and Jack lived so happily. Soon Matthew was 18, and just out of high school. Jack and Ann had also had another son, Greg, and a daughter, Andrea. Matthew went to one of the best colleges, and got a job as an actor. Pretty soon Greg and Andrea, who were twins, were in college. Greg became a doctor, and Andrea stayed in the town to start a supermarket. The family was well known for their good life, and they became the model family. The whole families life was lived happily, and even now Jack and Ann look back and laugh at how Jack left Mineral Village and moved to the City. Even now, the still go back every year to Mineral Village, to visit old friends...  
  
  



End file.
